


A Night Out

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Break Up, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael walks into a bar and meets a very attractive red-haired waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut like this before, so please forgive me for the update. I hope it's better now.

Michael can't believe it, no matter how many seconds, minutes, hours or days pass by, he still can't believe that his beloved, one true love Hannah, left him for a security guard. To make matters worse, the guy got fired from his first job for misbehavior, letting a criminal into a company building, leading to the rape of the company's female CEO.

Just brilliant.

There's been no reports of extremely bad behavior since, but people don't trust him, yet Michael's girlfriend of two years does. Just when he had finally gathered the money to buy her a beautiful, custom-made golden ring, she approached him and called the whole thing off.

She was apologetic, but made it sound like fate had decided it, so he should bow down to higher judgment and let her walk out the door.

He did, in a way, but not whole-heartedly. He was shocked, horrified, and torn apart. Just getting out of the house became difficult, and if not for the assistance of his younger brother Gabe, he would have begun rotting. Gabe literally had to drag him around and force him to work his limbs again.

It was a disgraceful period, nearly three weeks it took to regain a functioning self, and when Gabe deemed him ready enough to move on, he shoves him into this bar and trusts him to find a new girl to fill the void in his heart.

Sounds a hundred times easier than it is.

It's wrong to assume that Michael is still in love with Hannah. The woman hurt him so badly all that's left for her is regret, not affection. She could come crawling back and Michael would sidestep her like she basically did to him. Those tormenting weeks were caused by her, and he had done nothing to deserve them.

He did everything he could to keep their relationship going, and nothing before that day indicated poor performance.

Hannah just chose someone else, a man named Gadreel.

Michael is very tempted to toss the glass across the dance floor, but self-restraint is keeping it in place. It's his third glass since he got here, since he came to sit in the corner to stay out of the crowd and be on his own. He has no way of getting home since Gabe took the only car belonging to them, and Michael isn't in any mood for walking.

"How may I help you, sweetie~?"

Michael looks up to the sight of a waitress, and is instantly shocked by how _beautiful_ she looks, reminiscence to a goddess. A woman of grand beauty, with flawless white skin, bright hazel eyes and most distinguishably, beautiful flowing red hair. Her whole image is captivating, and Michael momentarily forgets why he's here.

She smiles at his gaping face, like she's used to customers falling head over heels for her. It's a given, since she makes superstar models look feeble.

At least to Michael.

"Do I interest you?"

Michael clamps his mouth shut at the question. Sounds like a nice thing to answer to, and yes, she does interest him, she makes his heart race unlike any before and her image is so stunning his mind is fixated upon her and her alone. She must truly be a goddess.

"A-Are you available?"

The woman pretends to look at a watch not there on her wrist, and shrugs.

"If you can pay me."

Michael's throat turns dry at the chance of claiming someone so exquisite, but he snaps out of his daze when reality screams of the reason why a cab never crossed his mind. He didn't bring a lot of cash with him. He's spent most of it on just this one bottle.

"I could share." He suggests.

Surprisingly, and to his great fortune, the woman accepts.

* * *

The liquor is strong, almost mind-numbing especially if you have four glasses, but Michael maintains the right amount of sanity to ask for a name and give one back. Anna. Her name is Anna. After sharing a few drinks from the same glass, the two of them walk out through the backdoor, guided by Anna's hand as it pulls him along.

They find a nice secluded alley a few feet away, and before either of them can come close to touching either side, Anna spins round and begins unbuttoning her white shirt. This sparks eagerness, and Michael pushes her backwards until her back hits the wall.

He dives in for their first kiss as his hands roam her sides. When Anna finishes undoing all the buttons, she hooks her arms around his neck and pulls him in to deepen the kiss. The taste of alcohol on both their tongues only drives them further over the edge.

Their bodies are growing hot with excitement and Michael has to pull away with effort so he can peel off his brown flannel shirt. He quickly presses his body up against Anna's, the friction caused by her lower half rubbing against his sends bolts of pleasure up his spine.

He's never wanted a woman this badly before, not even Hannah. Something about this dazzling person is hypnotizing him, making him crave every inch of her fine skin like it's all he'll ever need.

Michael's hands run up her thighs to push up the black skirt. They touch her sensitive parts through her knickers, feeling the soft fabric of the material and the smoothness of the skin it is keeping him from exploring.

Anna's moans are a wonderful melody. He can listen to them forever and never grow tired. It only gets better when he slides one hand down the front of her underwear and starts stroking, running his fingers along her clit.

Anna arches herself into the touch, her body practically begging for more of him. Michael kisses her lips, enjoying the taste and the intoxicating flavor. If there's anything he can't resist more it's her hair, so soft and pleasant to the touch. He cards his hand through every strain, right down to the edges as he focuses on two other parts of Anna at once.

He slots one finger inside her and this earns him a pleasure-filled groan. Anna's body rocks slightly with his hand movements, and soon enough, a second finger joins in, but not long after does Anna gasps, and Michael's fingers find themselves completely soaked.

He made her come just by fingering. It makes him wonder what else he can make her do.

Anna leans forward and kisses him. He can feel her breathing unsteadily from the experience and Michael hopes to make it more enjoyable next. Taking hold of her head firmly, Michael trails kisses down the side of her neck. He bites down on the collarbone the same time his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Anna's hips jerk forward, pain and pleasure sending her virtually screaming in delight. Michael should worry that someone might hear her, but it's late out and he's too drunk to really care. All he wants right now is this goddess.

There's blood from where Michael left his mark, the skin bound to swell within minutes. Again, he doesn't care, and Anna doesn't voice any complaint. She keeps shaking, wanting him to touch her further. His fingers don't halt in their assault of her insides, and Michael continues to trail kisses further down her front.

His other hand comes round to push the bra up and out of the way, revealing perfectly-shaped breasts. Michael gropes one side gently as he smothers it with kisses. Anna responds by running her hands through his black hair, pulling slightly when his fingers decide to strike that spot again.

"Oh harder, please!"

Michael complies, and draws most of his attention to the way his fingers are jamming into her, trying to go as deep inside her as possible. His mouth clamps down on a nipple and sucks, pulling and squeezing hard as Anna's whole body rocks with the motion. Michael draws his two fingers back save for the tip, and goes back in with a third. The assault this time forces out a nice long mewl from Anna.

Unable to sustain herself, Anna drops herself forward, forehead pressed against Michael's shoulder as her body gets wracked with the onslaught of another orgasm. Michael places his wet fingers on her lower back, gently caresses the skin under the shirt as he licks playfully at her ear.

After the wave subsides, Anna breathes hot air into his right ear and grumbles, "Fuck me."

Michael can feel her tugging his buckle loose. It becomes clear then that anything she wants he won't ever be able to deny her, the want is so strong. Furthermore, Michael is already rock hard and eager to please this woman. He hisses when Anna dips her hand into his boxers and successfully frees his cock from its tight confines. The hiss grows louder when she starts stroking him, agonizingly slow.

Michael wants her, and wants her bad. Driven by the sweet scent he inhales from her soaked skin, Michael pushes her back onto her the wall and gets a good look at her. Her skin and cheeks are flushed pink, eyes once bright are now glazed with lust and her whole body is warm to the touch.

She looks absolutely tantalizing right now.

Michael's right hand reaches between her thighs and yanks the underwear down and off. The same hand comes up and takes one leg and holds it up. Anna presses herself against the dirty brick wall as Michael aligns himself carefully with her entrance. A brief eye fucking session ends with Michael pushing himself in, inch by inch penetrating her without pause, until he's buried deep inside all the way to the hilt.

Half way in Anna had buried her slightly long nails into the back of his gray shirt, causing pain that is by no means distracting, but good. Anna leans into his space as his other hand brings her other leg up, allowing her to trap his waist in a possessive hold.

They wait, despite how much they want to begin moving, they wait. The fear of causing real pain is what keeps Michael from losing control. Luckily, Anna doesn't take too long to settle and when she tells him to move, he does. He begins with a moderate pace, hands on her hips as he pulls in and out of her slick entrance.

Within minutes Michael has Anna moaning, little cries of "yes" leaving her in a desperate voice like there's not going to be a tomorrow. For Michael, this was nearly the case, until Anna came along.

"More...!"

Michael obeys, and quickens the pace until he's jamming into her nice and hard at every drive, her heavenly cries encouraging him on. He latches his mouth onto the side of her neck, sucks hard until the skin underneath grows dark. He adds another to the side, relishing in the taste of Anna's flesh.

Anna pulls their bodies flat against each other, leaving no space as most of her weight falls onto him. The clawing on his back stings, but like everything else Anna is doing it merely makes him fervent and hungry for more.

The walls are clamping down on him, and that's how Michael knows Anna is close. Pressing her back up against the wall, Michael pulls out most of the way but doesn't go fully back in, the next three thrusts seemingly half-hearted and this act of teasing draws out a displeased groan from Anna.

When he forces his way back in fully, he takes Anna by surprise, making her shout his name as she comes a third time.

It's loud, enough to warrant a need to look around in case someone is watching, about to interrupt, or worse, make this scene a live video on the Internet. Michael honestly can't bear the thought of his day out sulking to turn into the most humiliating day of his life.

Thanks to Anna, it's becoming the best day of his life.

Which is why he tries his best not to worry and focus more on getting himself off, plunging back in fully until the pressure inside him passes the threshold and he's coming too, filling Anna up completely. He can't be told to waste any second, as every chance to claim Anna is a moment in heaven.

Anna clutches the back of his shirt tightly, balling some of the fabric into her fists. Her thighs squeeze against his hips, as she pants, "Michael, Michael." utterly breathless.

Michael is pressed up against her as he waits for himself to come down from his high. He's gentle when he decides to separate them, placing Anna back on the heels of her shoes with near tenderness. She stumbles, but Michael catches her and gives her another rough kiss, his hands in her hair because he can hardly resist.

Anna moans into his mouth. Saliva trails between them as they come apart, breaths ragged and air a desperate need. Their warm breaths mingle with each other as they rest their foreheads upon the other's, body heat slowly dispersing as it begins to absorb the coolness around them.

"That was fun." Anna admits, smiling.

Michael nods, cannot agree more, but now that it's over Michael almost wishes to start over, resume experiencing the intense joy he just felt. Commitment was never part of the plan when Michael decided to spend time with this waitress, so one round should be enough.

This was supposed to be nothing more than a lucky hook up, not a real move to find someone new.

However, Michael still finds himself believing that there will be no one better than Anna for him to come by, that none will be able to win his heart so dramatically like she can. It's a sad thought, yet he finds he has no choice.

As these thoughts swirl around in his head, Anna leans up to peck his lips.

His sealed shut eyes open to see her fixing her outfit, grabbing what's discarded and making herself look presentable. She's walking towards the back entrance before he can manage to blink. All he gets is a single friendly wave and then she's out of sight, and possibly out of his life.

Michael barks a laugh before he follows her example, but goes in the opposite direction.

She made him feel much better, their session filled him with life he thought he'd lost from the break up. It would be too much to ask her to stay with him longer, and although he can choose visit this place again, something tells him that doing so will not provide good results.

A hook up is just a hook up. It can be no more.

Gabe might be upset that he only got laid and not lost his single status, but Michael doesn't care. Even if the void in his heart has grown somewhat bigger, he's once again able to wear a genuine smile on his face.

He shall never return here, since it is a great reminder of why he first came, of what a tragic love story he has. Bars like this one only ever make him feel terrible.

It's time for him to move on properly.

Michael crosses the road in small steps, gradually distancing himself from the establishment, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him go, sadly.

 

 


End file.
